Look Through My Eyes
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: The holiday seasons had arrived in Smashville and the Smashers decide to get prepared...along with being stuck with the over-excited Smash Rescuers. But Lauren couldn't help but notice that a certain Assist Trophy wasn't really thrilled like everyone else. So her goal is to get Shadow to enjoy the holiday until Christmas day.
1. Holidays are Here

**Hey guys! **Warrior Kitty is back in the Smash Bros archive with a brand new Christmas story! *confetti* Yeah, I've decided to come off my break and get back on writing, and now that Thanksgiving has passed, it's time to focus on one of the biggest holidays in the year! Christmas! Yep, I have decided to write a Christmas story, THAT I WILL COMPLETE THIS TIME! ****

****Anyways, some of you guys might be wondering this, so I'm gonna make this clear. This is _NOT _my contest entry for Smash King24's Christmas contest. I repeat, this is _NOT _my contest entry! I have something else planned for his contest...and it hasn't even started yet, so, yeah. This is a Christmas story that I'm doing on my own agenda. Besides, I got the idea for this a couple months ago and I really liked it, so I didn't want to pass it up. There for, I'm posting it on my own! ****

****Once again, this is an off-series Smash Rescuers story, and it's gonna be a heartwarming one. However, it will get pretty sad in the middle-ish, almost end of the story, but it will end happily, so I'm sure you all will like it! ^_^ ****

****Alright, let's get this started! Enjoy! ****

Chapter 1: Holidays are Here

Snow drifted down calmly from the cloud-covered sky. The white flakes fell across the land and covered it in soft, bright snow. Wind blew the crisp, yet comforting air in all directions. The residents of Smashville moved along the streets, heading from store-to-store as children ran and played about. The holiday season had finally came to the world of Nintendo, and everyone in the many lands were eager and excited to get ready for the upcoming holidays. Even the Smashers...

Within Smashville, the Smash Mansion stood tall. All was quiet outside, until a large sled rushed across the yard. On it was Toon Link, Villager, Diddy Kong, Ness, Lucas, the Ice Climbers, and Bowser Jr. With them, however, was three familiar Pokemon; a Mega Absol, a Buneary, and an Ivysaur. All ten of them were cheering and laughing as they steered and swerved the sled all over the mansion's spacious front yard.

"C'mon, Light! Can we make it go faster?" Ness asked the Mega Absol in excitement.

"Yeah!" Light replied with a wide smile then shouted toward the Ivysaur. "Bryone! Speed it up!" Bryone smirked and saluted. Using his vines, he spun them like turbines and put them in the snow, causing the sled to speed forward at great speed. When this happened, the kids cheered even louder.

"This is awesome!" Toon Link said with a laugh.

"I know, right?!" The Buneary, who we all know as Lilac, replied. But then, Lucas spotted something ahead of them and his eyes widened in alarm.

"Uh, g-guys!" He said in a shaky voice. "We're about to-" Just then, the sled crashed right into a large tree, throwing the little group off of it and sent them sprawling in the snow with surprised yelps. They all lay still for a couple seconds silence until Lucas finished his sentence. "...crash into a tree..."

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, all of the Smashers were rushing about, preparing for the merry holidays. As this happened, Pikachu stood a little towards the back of the living room. He was looking up at the ceiling where the attic was opened.

"Make sure you be careful with those boxes, Mac!" The Pokemon shouted up. "Most of those ornaments are fra-" He was cut off when a bunch of huge boxes were thrown out of the attic and smashed right on top of him. Little Mac then climbed down from the latter and wiped his gloves in accomplishment.

"There ya go, Pikachu." He said with a smile. Just then, Mario walked into the living room with Fox following him. The plumber gripped a clipboard with a list in his hands as he was quickly looking it over.

"Okay, so Little Mac and Pikachu are getting the tree ornaments from the attic, what about the Christmas lights for outside?" Mario asked.

"Olimar and the Pikmin are taking care of that." Fox replied. As if on cue, a group of Pikmin marched passed them, heading for the door. They were all carrying many strands of colorful lights with even some decorations to set up in the yard. At the front of the group, Olimar marched ahead, blowing his whistle every now and then to gide them.

"Alright, Master Hand told me he'll be discussing the...shopping...later, so we don't have to worry about that at the minute. Where are the kids?" Mario finished.

"They should be playing outside." Fox answered. Suddenly, a loud bang sounded and the two turned to one of the windows. Toon Link was thrown against it as many snowballs followed in suit. Slowly, he slid off as fits of laughter sounded from outside.

"Okay then." Mario spoke after a moment of silence. But his eyes gained a frightened gleam as he started glancing around nervously. "What about the...Smash Rescuers?"

"The trouble making ones should be outside with the kids." Fox responded. "Frost and Bryanna were with Snake, Link, and Shulk, helping them clean the items room. Mighty was with Falco, fixing up our room. I think Warrior Kitty went into the basement to get some stuff for something she was planning to do. But, I haven't seen Lauren."

"Well, as long as they haven't destroyed anything yet, everything's good. Master Hand want's everything cleaned, set, and prepared as soon as possible, so we should continue to hop to it." As Fox nodded, Mario turned to walk to one of the halls. As he did, though, he saw Pikachu's tail sticking out from under the large boxes of ornaments. "Careful with those, Pikachu. They're fragile." He said as he walked past. The only reply that came from the Pokemon was an exasperated groan.

**(Page Break) **

In another part of the mansion, Yoshi, Kirby, and Pichu all stood next to an open door to the basement in one of the hallways. The dino and the puffball were just standing, quietly waiting, but the little electric-type was looking around widely, fidgeting. Yoshi noticed this and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You okay there, Pichu?" He asked.

"No, I'm not." Pichu replied with a growl. "I don't understand what Warrior Kitty wants to do so badly, that she needs us and won't let us do anything else. I mean, I'm probably missing out on an epic snowball fight with the others outside!"

"What _does _Warrior Kitty want us for?" Kirby spoke up, a curious gleam in his eyes.

Yoshi glanced around, but only narrowed his eyes in wonder. "Y'know, I don't even know." He responded. "She didn't tell us what she was doing." Right as he finished his sentence, pawsteps met their ears and the three turned to see a Sylveon appear from the basement, holding many pots, pans, and utensils in her ribbons. Upon seeing this, the three now gave her confused looks.

"Warrior Kitty, what're those for?" Kirby asked.

Warrior Kitty craned her neck to look from behind the stacks of items and smiled. "These are just the things that I'm gonna need for some projects that I'm planning on working on. Since it's Christmas and all, I'm doing something special for the Smashers that I usually do back home." She replied.

"What in the name of Giratina are you doing, even?" Pichu asked her with a blunt look.

"I'll tell you guys everything once we get to the kitchen."

"Well, why don't I catch up with you all later then, 'cause I wanna go outside and get in with the others-"

Warrior Kitty quickly snatched a hold of one of Pichu's ears with one of her ribbons, and gave her a scowl. "Oh, no you don't! You, Yohsi, and Kirby are gonna be helping me with my projects, and you will not be going anywhere, nor doing anything until they are done, ya got that?" Pichu only replied with an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. The Sylveon then put on a smile. "Good. Now let's get going."

With that, the four started to head down the hallway.

**(Page Break) **

The door to the mansion's kitchen opened up as Warrior Kitty, Pichu, Kirby, and Yoshi walked inside. Once in there, the Sylveon placed her stack of items on one of the counters, but then quickly spotted Lauren a little ways away. The floppy-eared Pikachu had a couple of Christmas-decorated sugar cookies and was placing them in a plastic baggie. She wasn't the only one in there, for Dark Pit, Charizard, and Wolf in there as well, helping themselves to some snacks.

Warrior Kitty look toward her friend and tilted her head. "Hey Lauren! What're you doing?" Lauren jumped a bit and turned to face her, but gave a smile.

"Oh, hey Warrior Kitty." She replied. "I was just packing up some sugar cookies that I made."

"What for?" Warrior Kitty continued to question.

"I'm just gonna head down to the Assist Hotel for a little while." Lauren replied. "I'm only giving a little visit, I won't be gone long."

"Oh, okay. See you later then!" Lauren gave a nod and scampered out of the kitchen, gripping the bag of cookies in her mouth as she went. Once she was gone, Warrior Kitty turned back to Yoshi, Kirby, and Pichu and gave a grin. "Alright guys, now to start on my projects."

"Yipee..." Pichu muttered unenthusiasticly.

With that, the Sylveon turned to face the three Smashers in the kitchen. "Alright, everyone get out. I need the entire kitchen for the next couple days and I don't want disruptions, nor distractions. Am I clear?" Dark Pit, Charizard, and Wolf only gave her blunt looks and resumed with their business. Seeing that they completely ignored her, Warrior Kitty's eyes narrowed into a glare. Within the matter of a few seconds, a metal bat flew across the kitchen, smashed Wolf in the face, and stuck right into the , Charizard and Dark Pit turned back around with wide eyes. Warrior Kitty continued to glare at them, a threatening smile on her face.

"I said, am I clear?" She asked in a quiet tone. Immediately, the two nodded hastily and headed out of the kitchen, leaving the wolf on the ground and the Sylveon smiling in triumph. Back towards the counter, Yoshi, Pichu, and Kirby were now staring at their friend with disturbed and slightly frightened expressions on their faces.

"...I don't think I'm gonna like the next few days..." The puffball finally whispered.

"Agreed..." The dino replied.

**Oh, this is gonna be a fun fic. Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! I hope you like it so far and are interested in it! See ya! **


	2. Memories

**Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Memories

Snow crunched under Lauren's paws as she made her way down the rode from the Smash Mansion. The cold wind blew against her fur, causing it to flow, and the loose end of the scarf she wore flapped calmly. She continued to grip the bag of sugar cookies as she made her way to the Assist Hotel. After a couple minutes, the fine hotel started to come in sight. Smiling, Lauren picked up her pace.

**(Page Break) **

"Easy...Easy...Easy..." Chrom mumbled, his eyes squinting in concentration. The Assist Trophies were all rushing around the Assist Hotel, getting everything ready for the holidays as well. Though, they weren't as busy as the Smashers.

In the hotel's lobby, the trophies had already went out to get a Christmas tree and it was standing at the side of the room where it can be seen. As of now, Chrom stood on a tall latter, trying to get the decorations on the top of the tree. At the bottom, Dillon stood and held the latter for support. While the prince was busy balancing the star at the top, Midna came floating in the lobby.

The first people she saw were the two by the tree and smirked. "Hey, Dillon!" She called to the armadillo.

"Yeah?" Dillon replied back without facing her.

"Turn around. I gotta surprise for ya!"

Complying, Dillon turned his head to look at the twilight imp, but was immediately met with a pumpkin pie thrown in his face. Taken by surprise, he stumbled back and fell against the latter. This caused it to sway and for Chrom to start panicking.

"No, no, no, NO! Oh Gods!" The prince hugged tightly on to the Christmas tree as the letter fell, only to make it tip over and fall as well. The tree landed on top of Chrom with a loud thud as Dillon continued to lay at the foot of it, the pie still on his face. After seeing the entire episode, most of the Trophies that were in the lobby burst into hysteric laughter, including Midna herself. Standing in the entrance to the room and holing a box of ornaments, Issac saw it too and scowled to the imp.

"Midna, the pies are for eating, not throwing!" He scolded. "Put them back in the kitchen." Midna started grumbling to herself as she did what she was told and headed out of the lobby. Once she disappeared, Issac turned back and saw Dillon sit up, wiping pie from his face, and Chrom trying to squirm his way out from under the tree. Heaving a sigh, he walked fully into the room, placing his box down. "This is gonna be an interesting Christmas..." He mumbled aloud.

Just then, a light knock caught his attention and he turned toward the front doors of the hotel. Standing outside was none other than Lauren. The floppy-eared Pikachu held a little baggie of Christmas sugar cookies and instead of wearing her usual tie-dye bandanna, she had a lavender scarf with dark purple stripes, wrapped around her neck. Upon seeing her, Issac quickly made his way to the door and opened them.

"Hello, Lauren. Come in." He greeted.

"Hey Issac." Lauren said back with a smile, stepping inside.

Issac closed the door behind her and looked down at her curiously. "So, what brings you to the hotel?" He asked, but then turned back to the door with nervous beads of sweat building on her forehead. "And the...other five aren't with you, right?"

Lauren gave a giggle. "Don't worry, they're back at the mansion." She replied, getting a sigh of relief in return. "Actually, I'm here to see Shadow. I have some cookies that I wanted to give him." After hearing the hedgehog's name, Issac then put on an uncertain expression.

"Uh...Shadow. You're here to see Shadow? Well...alright. He should be in his room."

With that, he went back to the box he placed on the ground. Lauren looked after him, tilting her head in confusion. _Why did he sound so...uncertain? _She asked herself. A bit of concern grew a little in her, but she turned toward the exit of the lobby and quickly scampered away, heading to the stairs to find her friend.

**(Page Break) **

Paws echoed from the stairwell as Lauren walked out, entering the floor that she was looking for. Repeating the room number in her head, the Pikachu started heading down, scanning the doors on both sides. After a minute or so, she came to stop when she saw two Trophies walking down ahead of her, holding a large stack of boxes. These two were Hammer Bro and Riki. The Nopon was stumbling about, holding the boxes and keeping them balanced, while the Koopa stayed in front of him, making sure they didn't fall.

"Careful now, Riki." Hammer Bro told him with caution. "We don't want the Christmas lights to break."

"Riki trying hardest! Get off back!" Riki said back with frustration. Lauren continued to watch this as she continued to make her way down the hall, soon passing them.

"Hey guys." She said to them. Hammer Bro jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to her.

"Oh, Lauren! Wasn't expecting to see you here." He replied with a chuckle. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm just visiting Shadow for a little while." The Pikachu replied. After hearing this, Hammer Bro's and Riki's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"Shadow? Are...are you sure you wanna do that?" The Koopa finally asked.

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Well, you see, usually around this time of year, Shadow always stays in our room. He doesn't talk to anyone, nor does he want to see anyone. In fact, the only time he leaves his room is when he eats and that's...basically it. Well, knowing it's you, he might actually talk to you, so I guess you can continue on. See you later, Lauren."

With that, Hammer Bro and Riki started heading down the hallway once more. The concern that Lauren began to feel now starting to grow more as she watched them go. After what she heard, she didn't know what to think. _He won't talk to, nor see anyone. _She said to herself worriedly. Feeling the plastic bag in her paws, she looked back down at the bright sugar cookies. Gripping them tightly, Lauren then turned and continued down the hallway, determined to find her Mobian friend.

Within a couple more moments, she finally found the room she was looking for, labeled with the names 'Shadow, Dillon, and Hammer Bro', and stood in front of it. The Pikachu looked toward the crack under the door and saw that the lights inside were off. This only made her get more worried. Breathing through her nose, she reached her paw up and then knocked on the door.

"Shadow?" Lauren called. "It's me, Lauren." She then waited for a reply, but after a few moments went by, no answer came. The room was silent inside. Lauren continued to look at the door with concern. "Shadow...?" Still no answer. She gave a low sigh and looked back at the sugar cookies in defeat. _Well Hammer Bro, you guessed wrong. He doesn't want to see me. _Lowering her head, she then turned and prepared to walk away.

"Come in."

The sudden sound of the voice made Lauren stop and quickly look back at the door. Shadow did answer. Hope started to edge it's way on her again as she faced the door and opened it up, peering inside. The room was dark; the only source of light that was on inside was a little lamp on a desk beside one of the three beds. On one of the beds, Shadow sat with his back facing the door, looking outside a window, watching the snow fall. Lauren stepped in fully and closed the door behind her, making her way toward the dark hedgehog. Once she reached the side of the bed, she hopped on with him.

"Hi Shadow." She said with a small smile. Shadow looked to her and gave her another one in return.

"Hey Lauren." He responded. The atmosphere fell silent again and he turned to look back out the window. Lauren's smile began to fade when she a...saddened gleam in his red eyes.

Her concern came back and she tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

Shadow hesitated for a moment, but then turned to look back at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Well...When I came here, Hammer Bro told me that you always stay in your room when ever Christmas time comes. He said that you never come out to talk to anyone. When I heard this, I started feeling worried about you, that something could be bothering you. And just the fact that you're sitting in a dark room, looking out a window, with a sad look, my concern just grew. If something is wrong, Shadow, you can tell me. I'll always listen."

Shadow was quiet as he looked at the Pikachu next to him. Lauren's brown eyes only shone brightly and they held a sincere and worried glow. She was really worried about him. He remained silent for a moment as he looked at her, but then closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly.

"It's just...Christmas." He finally said. "It's this holiday. It brings back...memories..." He reopened his eyes and looked back out the window, watching the snow flakes. "Back on the Space Colony Ark, where I was created, Maria always told me about Christmas around this time of year. She loved this holiday, and the joyful smile she always wore whenever she talked about it...I'll never forget. She would tell me everything; about the many lights that people set up, Christmas trees that they decorate, the gifts that everyone gives and receives, the time that people spend together.

"Even though Maria loved it with all her heart, she never...got a chance to actually enjoy it on the planet. However, the Professor would always have the other scientists on the Ark throw a little Christmas celebration for her, and it always made her happy. I really enjoyed those times myself, but they're all just memories now. Memories that...I'll never experience again..."

Shadow went silent again and continued to stare out the window. Lauren had listened carefully to his story, letting his words sink in. She looked back at his face and saw that they were starting to brim slightly with tears at his memories. Now, sympathy began to overtake her concern as she glanced down at the baggie of cookies in her paws. She looked back up at the dark hedgehog and gave a warm smile.

"I know how much Maria meant to you Shadow." She said quietly. "And I'm positive that the times you spent with her on the Ark were wonderful, but that doesn't mean you can't relive those times again." Shadow faced her again and her smile grew. "You have friends again, Shadow. Friends that would be more than happy to spend a special holiday with you, including Christmas, and I'm one of those friends. But when you shut yourself out from everyone, they worry about you. Here." Lauren then reached forward and showed him the sugar cookies. Shadow slowly took them in his hand and inspected them with interest.

"I made those myself, for you." Lauren told him. Shadow opened the bag and took one of them out. He took a bite out of the cookie and he gave a nod.

"These are delicious." He said to her. Lauren gave a little giggle at his compliment, but then a thought suddenly sparked in her head.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" She said with excitement. "How about you come back with me to the Smash Mansion and stay there for a visit until Christmas. We can spend some time with the other Smashers and do lot's of things. It'll be fun! And maybe...you can enjoy Christmas with friends again, like you did on the Ark. Do you want to, Shadow?" Shadow looked at her, his eyes wide in surprise. He glanced away as he thought about for a moment.

"I don't know, Lauren...I'm just...I just don't think it'll be the same."

"C'mon, Shadow, give it a try. You can't just stay here in this dark room, by yourself, all month. That's not what Christmas is about! You have to spend it with friends and family, that's what makes it special. What do you have to lose?"

Lauren looked at him with a pleading gaze. Shadow kept his eyes away as he thought about it even more. She did have a point. He shouldn't just shut himself out from everyone. If he does, it just only makes the other Assist Trophies worry about him. Plus, staying inside a dark room with the lights off for an entire month is pretty unhealthy...And maybe, just maybe...spending the holiday with the floppy-eared Pikachu, wouldn't be bad. Not bad at all.

Finally, Shadow looked back up at Lauren, red eyes meeting brown. "I guess, you're right." He told her. "I'll come with you to the mansion." An excited smile came on Lauren's face and she gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Shadow. I know you'll have a great time!" She then hopped off the bed and started heading to the door of the room. "Well, we should get going!" Shadow gave a small smile as he stood up and followed after her. He still wasn't sure about what he's getting himself into, going the Smash Mansion. But, if it meant spending a bittersweet holiday with his new friend, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

What did he have to lose?

**Ack, fluff chapter! Well, beyond this point, hilarity is now in the horizon! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	3. Arive and the Mansion

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy planning my entry for Smash King's contest. Well, I'm back now, so enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Arive at the Mansion

"Steady now, Midna, steady..." Dillon mumbled. Back in the Assist Hotel's lobby, Midna was trying to pick the Christmas tree back up after it was knocked over...also to help get Chrom out from underneath it. The Twilight imp gripped the tree with her hand-hair while Dillon stood off to the side to guide her. While she slowly lifted it up, however, a couple of ornaments that were already at the top, fell off and landed on the ground.

"I said steady, damn it!" Dillon said in annoyance, glaring up at the imp. "Y'know, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't throwing pies everywhere."

Midna snapped her head around to return his glare. "Do ya want another one in your face?" She snapped. On the other side of the lobby, Hammer Bro and Riki stood and watched beside their large stack of boxes. They were silent for a few moments.

"...Riki thinks Dill-Dill and Middy will argue a lot." Riki finally spoke up.

"I couldn't say it better, myself..." Hammer Bro agreed. Towards the entrance of the room, the Mega Men stood and watched the scene with the tree as well. But the sound of pawsteps and footsteps met their ears and they turned to see Lauren enter with Shadow following close behind. Upon seeing the hedgehog, they all gasped in surprise and Mega Man X, who was drinking hot chocolate, did a spit take.

"Holy crap! He's actually out!" He said in disbelief. The other Trophies turned their attention to the two at the entrance, eyes widening."

"Pokepon Lauren got Shady out of room!" Riki announced.

"No way!" Midna said, dropping the Christmas tree on Chrom, who was just starting to crawl out from under it. As all of this happened, Lauren and Shadow stood still on their spots, though the hedgehog looked uncomfortable about all the attention he was receiving.

"They're overreacting way too much..." He muttered.

"I told you things like this happen when you stay in a room for an entire month." Lauren told him matter-of-factly. While everyone was getting over their shock, Midna, Dillon, and Hammer Bro quickly made their way toward them.

"Wow, ever since the start of the third Smash tournament, I've never been able to get you to come out of that room during Christmas, but Lauren is able to do it within just twenty minutes?" The koopa said to the hedgehog in disbelief. "What's up with that?"

Shadow's ears lowered slightly and he cleared his throat. "Think nothing of it-"

"He just needed someone to talk to, that was all." Lauren interrupted. "Just things that needed some discussing between two friends with similar experiences." She put on a small smile while Shadow crossed his arms and looked away from them in slight embarrassment. While Midna tried to stifle a laugh, Dillon faced them both.

"So, now that he's out, now what?" He asked curiously.

"It's none of your-"

"Shadow's gonna come with me to stay at the Smash Mansion until Christmas." Lauren replied, cutting Shadow off again. "I figured that since we could spend the time together since he's always on his own." She then glanced to her side and saw that Shadow was giving her a scowl, which made her put on a nervous grin. "Aaaand, you probably didn't want me to say anything, huh?"

"So you two are gonna spend Christmas with each other?" Midna asked teasingly with a smirk. "Awww, that's so cute. Y'know, maybe you should show more of your soft side, Shadow. It's just so _adorable._" With that, she then burst out into laughter. Shadow's face slightly turned red as shot a death glare at her and clenched his fists, letting out a growl.

"That's it, imp, I'm gonna-"

"Okay!" Lauren quickly spoke up, slightly panicked. "We'd like to stay, longer, but we should get going." Her and Shadow then turned and headed to the front doors of the hotel, but they were then stopped.

"Hold on a second!" Dillon called after them as he, Hammer Bro, and Midna followed after them. "What, are you just gonna leave us here? If you're going to the mansion, we're coming with you."

"Yeah. I mean, if you guys are gonna be hanging out for Christmas, why don't we just join you guys. We're technically friends after all." Midna asked. "Besides, I'm not gonna be completely satisfied until I at least throw a pie in Link's face."

"No." Shadow said to her bluntly. "It's bad enough that Faker and his Absol friend are there, I don't need you nagging my ear off the next few weeks."

Lauren elbowed the side of his leg and looked up at him. "Hey, remember? Christmas is about spending time with friends. That's all they want to do. I think we should let them come." Shadow was quiet as he faced her. She looked at him with pleading eyes and a reassuring smile. Finally giving in, he crossed his arms once again and heaved a sigh.

"Fine. I guess they can come along..." He muttered. Smiles came across Lauren's, Dillon's, Midna's, and Hammer Bro's faces.

"Glad to see you finally come around." Dillon said, giving Shadow a pat on the shoulder.

Hammer Bro then approached Lauren with an uncertain look. "Um, are you sure Master Hand would be okay with us coming to the mansion?" He asked. "Y'know, with there being over fifty Smashers and all, along with...the other five Rescuers..."

Lauren gave him a little nod. "Don't worry, I'm sure he won't mind." She reassured. "Once I tell him the whole situation, he'll probably understand." Hammer Bro then nodded his head from her response, though his uncertain expression remained present.

"Can we get moving, already?" Shadow suddenly said, an impatient glow in his eyes. The others turned to walk out the door, but then some called out to them again.

"Wait! Wait!"

Shadow let out a groan and pointed his ears back. "Now what...?" The group turned to see Riki heading toward them. The Nopon ran as fast as he could and soon approached them.

"Riki want to come!" He said with a bright smile. "Riki want to spend holiday witb friends and see Shulk!" The others all looked to each other as they thought about it.

"Should he come with us?" Midna asked.

Lauren gave a shrug. "I don't see why not." With that, they directed their attention back to the Nopon.

"You can come, Riki." Shadow mumbled. Rikir gave a little happy hop and joined them. With that, the group then exited the hotel.

**(Page Break) **

The front doors to the Smash Mansion opened as Lauren and the five Assist Trophies stepped in. Immediately, Shadow, Midna, Dillon, Hammer Bro, and Riki went still and stared at the scene in front of them. All of the Smashers were gathered there in the living room, everyone bustling wnd shouting to one another. By the looks of it, there was barely any room for everyone.

While the five Trophies looked at all of this, Lauren, on the other hand, looked completely unaffected. "Huh, it looks like Master Hand called w meeting." She observed. "C'mon, let's go find him." With that, she scampered forward and disappeared into the crowd. The five Trophies only glanced at each other.

"...I'm already getting second thoughts on this..." Shadow finally said as he, Midna, Dillon, Hammer Bro, and Riki followed after the Pikachu. They struggled to get their way through the mass of Smashers until finally, they pulled themselves out to thr front. A small distance away, Lauren stood in front of Master Hand, already discussing things with him.

"Hmm...I'm not sure, Lauren." The floating hand said with uncertainty. "Now that the holidays have arrived, we'll be more busy, which means the Smashers will be more wild than normal. I don't think we can afford more company."

A disappointed look started to come across Lauren's face at his words. "Oh come on, Master Hand, please?" She pleaded then continued quietly. "I want to spend this Christamas with Shadow, to make it special for him. I promise that we won't get in the way; hell, we can help out with stting things up. Please, Master Hand?" Master Hand fell silent as he thought about it. After having kany thoughts buzz in his mind, he turned back to Lauren. The floppy-eared Pikachu held the same, pleading gaze from before. He then gave a soft sigh and spoke.

"Alright, the five can visit until Christmas, but on one condition. If they survive the task I'm about to announce, then they are welcome to stay at the mansion."

Lauren took a moment to let his words sink in then blinked. "Okay, Master Hand!" She responded then turned to approach the Assist Trophies. However, a sense of dreqd and confusion was growing in her mind. _Sur...Survive? _She said to herself.

Once she reached the five, she noticed they looked somewhat nervous as well. "What...What did he mean by...survive?" Hammer Bro asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just...find out." Lauren replied.

"Smashers!" Master Hand spoke loudly, facing the large crowd. At the sound of his voice, all the Smasherd went silent and gave him their attention. With that, he continued. "Since the holiday season is upon us again, we must get prepared as soon as possible. This is not just including decorations along the mansion. Today, I will be chosing a group of you wll to go out and perform the most important thing.

"Christmas shopping."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNN! Well things outta get exciting. Yeah, I thought this was a "meh" chapter. I felt as if it could've been better, but eh. Anyways, chaos will happen next chapter. Pure chaos...**

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	4. Little Shopping Trip of Horrors pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Little Shopping Trip of Horrors pt 1

Dead silence.

That was all that could be heard through out the entire living room. All of the Smashers gaped in shock and horror as they stared at Master Hand. Even the Smash Rescuers looked terrified.

"Dear God..." Lauren whispered, eyes wide as moons. However, the only ones who didn't seem frightened were the Assist Trophies. Their nervous expressions were now turning into confused ones.

"...Shopping?" Dillon finally said. "What's so bad about that?" To answer his question, Pac-Man let out a scream.

"WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEE!" He cried. This triggered everyone else to go into panic; screams and shouts of despair sounding everywhere. But the five Assist Trophies still didn't understand the reason for this behavior.

"Riki confused." Riki spoke up. "What wrong?" After a moment of shouting and crying, Master Hand started speaking again.

"Everyone, settle down!" He announced, causing the Smashers to quiet down some. "A majority of you all do not need to worry. Just as we traditionally do whenever a new Smash tourney begins, all veteran Smashers do not participate in shopping for the holidays."

All of the veterans in the living room let out sighs of relief and gleeful cheers. Once this happened, Master Hand continued. "With that in mind, only the newcomers will be chosen to perform this task."

"That's not fair!" Little Mac shouted from the crowd.

Master Hand then spoke again, ignoring him. "Since the Smash Rescuers will be staying with us, they will participate as well."

"I call bullshit!" Light exclaimed in protest.

"Also, we will be having five Assist Trophies visiting us here at the mansion, on behalf of Lauren. These five are Shadow, Dillon, Hammer Bro, Midna, and Riki. However, since we all will be very busy this month, I am only letting them stay _if _any of them survive the shopping trip. So there for, they will be participating too."

All the attention of the Smashers turned toward the five Trophies, who just stood uncomfortably at the front of the living room. A moment of silence passed and everyone started to whisper to each other, shooting worried glances at them for what they were about to endure.

"Now, let us begin." Master Hand took out a hat that contained all the names inside. He shuffled it up and reached inside. The Rescuers and newcomers in the crowd watched in anticipation while the Assist Trophies just patiently waited. Frost was biting at her claws, Lilac looked like she was about to throw up, and Light hugged onto Sonic tightly. Greninja was looking nervous, Bowser Jr was chewing his bib, and Robin's breath was coming in fast. Master Hand pulled out eleven slips of paper from the hat.

The tension was increasing even more now. Mighty was fidgeting uncomfortably, Duck Hunt whimpered and cowered low to the ground, and Shulk looked like he was gonna faint. Mega Man now hugged Sonic as well, Bryone and Bryanna were silently praying, Villager was sweating bullets, Dark Pit had closed his eyes and waited for the worst to come, Pac-Man looked like he was on the verge of crying, and all the rest of the newcomers just watched on in suspense and fright. Master Hand finally turned the slips of paper over and read the names that were there.

"Little Mac, Lucina, Frost, Duck Hunt, Lauren, Hammer Bro, Dark Pit, Riki, Shulk, Shadow, and Warrior Kitty." He announced. After hearing the names, all the newcomers that weren't called let out cheers of happiness and relief while the ones who were called had looks of horror plastered on their faces. "Could those chosen people please come to the front." Dark Pit, Frost, Shulk, Lucina, Duck Hunt, and Little Mac all trudged to the front of the living room. Master Hand then motioned for Dillon and Midna to join the crowd of Smashers, leaving Hammer Bro, Riki, Shadow, and Lauren. Once they were all there, the floating hand looked at all of them, but noticed someone was missing.

"Hold on, where's Warrior Kitty?" He questioned.

"I heard that she, Yoshi, Pichu, and Kirby are in the kitchen, working on...something." Link answered.

"Oh. Can someone please go get her, then."

Lilac and Mighty gave nods and they quickly headed toward the door of the kitchen. But when the Vulpix gripped the handle and pulled, it wouldn't open. She got a confused look on her face and she tugged again, this time harder. However, the door remained closed. Lilac then knocked on it a couple times.

"Warrior Kitty. You in there?" She said. A couple seconds passed when the door then suddenly opened and Yoshi peeked through, looking at the two Pokemon. He had patches of flour on his body and even some cookie dough all over him as well.

"Oh, hey Mighty, hey Lilac." He greeted. "What do you need." The two girls blinked a few times as they looked at the dino's condition, but then decided to shake it away.

"Yoshi, we need Warrior Kitty." Lilac replied. "Master Hand needs her to go shopping."

Yoshi hesitated with his answer, glancing back into the kitchen. "...Uuhhh, about that." He mumbled. "You see, Warrior Kitty kinda has us busy with something that we promised not to tell anyone. She want's it to be done as soon as possible and she refuses to do anything else until it's complete." Yoshi then stepped aside a little to reveal Warrior Kitty farther off inside the kitchen. She stood on a chair in front of the counter, her eyes glued to a rather large cook book. She was maneuvering many baking utensils, stirring together many ingredients. Her brown eyes were narrowed in nothing in pure concentration as she worked fast.

Yoshi, Lilac, and Mighty were silent as they watched her in amazement. "Yeeeaaah, she's taking this pretty seriously." The dino finished. Suddenly, a metal baseball bat flew right out of the kitchen above his head and stuck straight into the wall of the hallway, causing the three to jump in surprise.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Warrior Kitty demanded from inside.

Yoshi flinched at the tone of her voice. "I'm coming!" He called back. "Sorry guys, but see you later." With that, he closed the door and locked it once more. Lilac and Mighty stared at it with wide eyes, not exactly sure how to responded. They then decided to head back to the living room to tell the news.

"Warrior Kitty's, um...busy." The Vulpix announced. "She doesn't want to go anywhere at the given moment..."

Master Hand thought about it for a moment then the hat back out. "Well then, I should find someone else to go instead." He said. Before anyone could object, he reached in and read pulled out another slip, reading the name. "Bryanna."

"What?!" Said Charmander shouted in disbelief while Bryone burst into laughter. Bryanna let out an angered growl and stalked up with the rest.

"Alright, now that all of this has been decided, the rest of you are dismissed." The rest of the crowd began to disperse and exit the living room to do their own thing. Once they were all gone, Master Hand turned to face the chosen eleven. "Okay, I must remind you all that Christmas shipping is very important." He told them in a serious tone. "So you must make sure that you all get everything that is needed, and try not to get seriously injured. We can't afford any medical bills." Master Hand then took out a list of items and handed them to Shulk. "You may take the Smash Bus to get to the store. Good luck to you all."

He then turned and began to float away, leaving the small group alone in a nervous atmosphere.

**(Page Break) **

The icy cement crunched under the feet of the group as they walked along the parking lot of the Nintendo Mart after they had shortly arrived. They all analyzed the area as they walked closer to the front. Sure enough, the place was surrounded by people, trying to get the things that they need. The group of eleven stopped in their tracks and looked at it all with unease.

"I gotta bad feeling about this..." Little Mac muttered.

"I'm...I'm frightened about this, too..." Lucina added. Shadow then gave a huff and crossed his arms.

"You all are worrying over nothing." He told them. "This is nothing but a mere shopping trip. There is nothing dangerous about it." Shulk, Lucina, Duck Hunt, Frost, Bryanna, Dark Pit, and Little Mac all looked at him in disbelief.

"Have you not endured the horror fest that is shopping at this place?!" The Hom said to him.

"No, I haven't." Shadow replied bluntly.

"When we become Assist Trophies, we're told that the Smash Mansion supplies the Hotel with food and other necessities we will need on a daily basis." Hammer Bro explained. "So we never really went shopping before."

"So Master Hand just basically sent people, who have never experienced this before, to do out Christmas shopping?" Little Mac said aloud as he thought about it. "...That hand is a cruel person..."

"Hey guys!" Frost called to them. She was already a couple feet ahead, heading toward the Nintendo Mart. "The shopping won't be over with if we just stand here. Let's go." They all glanced at each other, then quickly followed after the Gabite. Once they reached the doors, they opened. The group went still as statues when they saw the scene inside.

The store was filled with shoppers. Many people were running around, shouting loudly at others. Some fights were even going on as shoppers wrestled and argued over items that they needed. The Smashers and the three Pokemon just gaped at it all, not sure what to think. Hammer Bro and Riki looked terrified, but Shadow, on the other hand, only looked taken aback, for the scene wasn't what he was expecting. A heavy silence passed between the group until Dark Pit turned to look at them.

"If I die today, all of you, stay away from my funeral." He told them, deadpanned. Shadow finally shook away the surprise and huffed again.

"Hmp, this is nothing I can't handle." He said with a smirk. Lauren had glanced at him, then looked back at the chaotic store. A sense of dread hit her hard and she gulped.

"What did we get ourselves into...?" She whispered.

**Hell, that's what. Okay, next chapter is when the craziness actually starts happening. Now guys, I have something to tell you all, so listen up! Since I'm a part of Smash King's Christmas contest, I'm also gonna be working on my entry along with this story. My entry is only going to be a one-shot, but it's gonna be reeeeaaally long and it's still be prewriten, so, I'll be updating this story every other day, while doing the same with my one-shot. So tomorrow, I'm gonna be working on my entry, so this story won't be updated, but on Friday, I'm gonna then update this, then so on and so forth. **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up, as said, on Friday! See ya! **


End file.
